Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and gaming devices for indicating eligibility for one or more complimentary benefits, generally referred to as “comps.”
Many casinos and other gaming establishments invest significant amounts of money to bring players into the casinos and encourage the players to spend money in the casinos, such as by playing games of chance in the casinos. Generally speaking, the longer the players remain in the casino and play games therein, the more money the casinos expect to earn.
To encourage the players to stay and play games in a particular casino, at least some casinos offer the players “comps,” such as free beverages, free meals, or free rooms depending on the amount of money the player is spending in the casino. To justify the cost of providing the comps, casino personnel typically monitor the amount of money the player is spending and give increasingly valuable comps as the player's spending increases. However, monitoring the player's spending may be time-consuming for casino personnel, and the casino personnel may only be able to estimate the amount of money the player has spent. In addition, miscommunication may occur between casino personnel such that players may receive comps more frequently than desired from the casino's perspective based on the player's spending. On the other hand, players may feel that the amount of money they have spent has gone unnoticed by casino personnel. Therefore, the players may believe that they deserve more comps than are being provided by the casino. Likewise, the players may not know how much they are spending and may not know when comps may be available based on their gameplay.
In addition, casino personnel may not adequately follow a casino's comp policy. For example, casino personnel may give unearned comps to players to increase the amount of tips the players give the casino personnel. The unearned comps may end up costing the casino significant amounts of money over time.